Hates A Strong Word
by Yippykiye
Summary: I HATE everything about HIM, HIS posture, HIS deep seductive eyes, HIS flirtatious lips, HIS slender body that moved intimately against his muscles, but above all I HATE HIS VERY EXISTENCE. Kaname x Oc
1. Chapter one reviewed

Chapter 1: Chapter one reviewed

_Hates a strong word_

Rewrite.

My First attempt at Vampire Knight.  
>This is purely for fun and readers pleasure.<br>DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.

Kaien Cross and I were celebrating my birthday. It was precisely a six years ago today when I was rescued. A fierce bang from the door was heard, I gave Kaien a questionable stare. He stood after putting down his eating utensil and sighed. Kaien motioned for me to stay and eat, but I followed him with soft steps. Sliding against the hallway and peeking around the doorway. I was eventually able to get a good look at our late night intruder. The snow blew inside covering the front of Kaien's shoes as his body seemed to straighten. "Master Kuran." Kaien sounded worried and confusioned. After nodding a few times, kaien moved aside. There she was, terrified and bloody. I swallowed loudly and drew my garment tighter. I didn't quite understand what had happened but she stratched, and stratched like something was in her. "Kimi, Kimi, Kimi!" I snaped my eyes to that annoying voice. I sighed again while rubbing my eyes. Nightmares always invaded my dreams and recently I haven't been able to stop them.

"Yes?" I questioned glaring at the quivering brown haired girl. "Y-You Dropped-d this?" She questioned more then stated. I glared at her once more before dipping my glaze to the objected that occupied my hand. It was a photograph of familiar, smiling faces. Master Kuran, Yuki, Zero and me. We were at the highest mountain in town surrounded by blooming flowers and the summers breeze. We were in a line staring at the camera as Kaien took it, pulling some funny faces. I knew I had nothing on me and knew that I had thrown it away many months ago. The night I had came back from the night dorm, the day I never trusted Master Kaname Kuran again.

I glanced up to demand how this came in her possession but to my disappointment, and extreme annoyance, she had disappeared. I turned the photograph around wondering if this is the exact one he had given me. _To my beloved. _The ink was faded like it have been touched too many times, I shook my head freeing the ridiculous idea that maybe, maybe, Kaname had stared at it for many nights. I felt his dark, deep eyes always staring at me. Our eyes locked for a split second before I looked away. He was a vampire and I, nothing more then a simple fragile human. My silly attractions had to stop.

"Kimi! kimi!" Yuki called. Her loss of breath quickly drew my attention, scanning over the girls, my gaze stopped on my short, brown eyed best-friend. Girls pushed against girls, and Yuki was the only female who separated the humans and vampires. Yuki stumbled and fell. Panicking I automatically leaped forward, but couldn't get there in time. Kuran caught her. My heart thumped loudly as my eyes widened. "Yuki..-" Kuran said so tenderly and so full of emotion. I had to act, my hand collided with his, whacking his dangerously long fingers away from her. I grabbed Yuki's out stretched hand pulling her behind me.

"Don't touch her." My voice trembled with anger which was slightly infected with jealousy. Kuran stared unnerved at me for a long moment. "Kimi.." It was a sigh on his lips as he stared at mine. It sounded incredible coming from him but I tried desperately to ignore it. Kaname finally turned back to Yuki. "Take care," He smiled at her and patted her head despite my demand. I growled at him. "Class is about to begin, Kuran." I said tensely. "I believe so." He gentle said before brushing passed me. Crushing my hands into dangerously pale fists, something poked me, glazing down. I recongized the objected from earlier, the photograph.

I had completely forgotten about it, squeezing my hands together deliberately crushing the photo into a tinier ball, I called to him. "Kaname!" I threw the ball at him which he caught effortlessly, smiling. I only realized that was the first time I had called his name in months. His perfect smiled beamed so cheerfully I could feel the corners of my lips lift, but his smile disappeared when he opened the scrunched up piece in his hand. Kuran's eyebrows shadowed his eyes while anger flashed across his features. He reeled around stalking away. I Immediately regretted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Vampire knight attempt  
>Don't own anything except my character. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... That's all for now.<br>**

**Chapter Two**

I hate everything about HIM. HIS posture. His Brownish/Reddish eyes. HIS slender body. His very existence.

**On the first morning of** November, I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up enough to turn off the alarm clock.  
>The bed didn't smell right. And I didn't feel right. It took me a groggy mintue before I realized: I felt cold.<br>"Oh God, What time is it?" I groggily said pulling the blankets more tightly around me. I spared a glance to my clock.  
>"Eight-Oh- One!" I said throwing the blankets away from me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and dashed to my dresser.<br>"No time to shower now!" I muttered angrily to myself while changing into fresh school uniform, putting on my new  
>black school shoes, and then finally joggying to my classroom. I slid into my seat with only twenty seconds to spare.<br>Zero only looked at me out the corner of his eye. I looked away glancing out the class's window.  
>"Nice bedhead." He simply stated pulling at a loose stran. I shoved his hand away.<br>"What? I woke up late." I glanced at yuuki. who had happened to fall asleep half way through our lecture on mathematics.

"You know, you should be more nice and appreciate what Yuuki does for you." I told him writing down more facts and figures. I glanced at him side ways.  
>"You should just mind your own business and don't snoop around." Zero threw back at me. I put my pen down turning to him, though he just ignored me.<br>"Not when it involves Yuuki, she's pretty much my sister- you know that." He glanced down at me, running a hand through his messy hair.  
>"All she needs is Kuran!" Zero hissed, clenching his fists while his cheeks puffed with anger.<br>"She needs you too!" I defended.  
>"Anyway, Kuran. He's a self-centered, arrogant, prick who walks like a pole is wedged up his ass." I stated smugly happy with my descriptions. I looked at him again, he calmed down almost instantly happy with my words.<p>

I spent the rest of my afternoon classes thinking about Zero's words and trying to ignore the slight tugging at my chest. I sighed. "All she needs is Kuran!" Kuran, why him of all people? Why couldn't it be Zero and Yuuki, not Kuran and Yuuki? I was slightly jealous that I was left out in the dark. Why does everyone like Yuuki? Argh! I shook my head annoyed with myself for filling my head with jealously and nonsense. I sat on the benches in the courtyard, glancing around till I saw Yuuki exiting the hallways. So many people wanted to talk to her now that she was well acknowledged by the night class students. Every so often, through. I'd see her glance at me and smile, a tired look in her eyes. Laughing and gossiping all day with people she only sort of liked was taking a toll on her.

"Ready for our prefect duties?" Yuuki questioned once she was infront of me. I sighed.  
>"If I said no, do I have to come?" I questioned her with a smile on my face hoping that I could persuade her. Yuuki shook her head while grabbing my hand. I mumbled in response.<br>"Nope we made a vow!" She declared loud enough to make students look at us funny. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Okay, okay. Just let go." With that I shoved her arm away forcefully before walking to the moon dorms gate.<br>"Hey get off the gate!" Yelled a girl in the distance. Yuuki and I looked at each other confused before running towards the voices.  
>"Hey get down!" Another girl in the crowd shouted. I glanced at the girl who spun around at the other girls call. She suddenly looked unstable glancing at us. I looked around for zero.<br>"Yuuki!" I called out but she quickly ran to catch the falling girl. I gasped before charging off shoulder nudging Yuuki out the way and catched the fallen girl. I groaned.  
>"Zero!" Yuuki said abruptly running forward to embrace me. Zero? since when was my name Zero? Thats when I felt movement against the back of my body. I opened my eyes staring at the girl who land in my long slender arms.<br>My arms moved to let the girl sit safely on the ground before gripping my shoulders.  
>"Kimi, are you alright?" Zero's breath blew against my ear. Then I realized, it wasn't my arms it was Zero's arms that held and protected me. Zero didn't seem to move till I nodded my head.<p>

"I'm alright." I said trying to stand up but Zero's hands gripped me painfully.  
>"The night class is coming out!" Said a fan girl running to the opening doors as well as everybody else leaving Zero and me alone. He tightened his grip to the point that I yelped.<br>"Are you stupid? do you know what would've happened if you caught her? you could be bleeding, worst bleeding and broke!" Zero hissed in my ear. I stayed motionless, feeling the very first hint of a new kind of fear.  
>"I-I-I'm" I was struck like a gold fish what was I suppose to do let the girl fall? I shook my head trying to force his arms away he didn't budge.<br>"What was I suppose to do, let the girl fall?" I hissed back.  
>"You are so stupid some times, don't you think?" my chest gave another painful familiar tug.<br>" I-I-I DO!" I fiercely whisper at him, shoving his arms away as I felt the familiar pricking in my eyes.  
>"Whatever," With that Zero up and left. I glanced at him annoyed. What's his problem? I tried saving someone is that not good enough? I shook my head trying to rid the tears that were clear in my eyes. My pride was hurt.<p>

**Next chapter coming soon.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

**FINALLY. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I glanced around for the first time in a while only really noticing where I was.<br>I was on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops were all locked up for  
>the night, the windows black. Half a block ahead the street lights began to flicker again,<br>and I could see, farther down, bright lights coming from the abandoned church.  
>"Kids." I mumbled annoyed before heading into their direction. The leaves crunched<br>under my black, mud clad shoes, as I crossed over the stretch of open grass towards the  
>abandoned estate.<p>

My eyes focused on the shadows behind the door, then suddenly I stopped. The tension in my legs as  
>I tried to decide whether to run or stand my ground, the dryness in my throat as I struggled<br>to bulid a decent scream, the tightness of my knuckles as I clenched my hands into fists, and  
>the chills on the back of my neck were evident enough. I was surround by level E's.<p>

_The rain continued and I could feel the ground around my lying form become mushy. I was trying to  
>gather the strenght to turn my head when a shadow blocked the light from the moon on my face.<br>At first I couldnt see the figure that stood before me, and it grew darker, and darker as they neared.  
>"Kimi?" Their voice was light and unfamiliar, I couldnt recognize the voice. I stared up at the<br>shadowed face.  
>"Your hurt badly." I knew the words were suppose to mean something, but I could only stare, bewild.<br>How could words matter at this point? I wimpered.  
>"I'll keep you safe. I will not harm you." I tried to pay more attention but my eyes unfocused. He held<br>out his hand. What was I suppose to do? I had no strenght left. His- had I just noticed- dark eyes  
>stared at me.<em>

I opened my eyes again, when a loud distant noise was heard. I was on the porch of the abandoned  
>church. I gasped, suddenly flying through the air only to brutely land on soaking, sloshy mud. I groaned,<br>feeling the forms of new brusies. I quickly got up ignoring my objecting legs and tried bracing myself  
>against my attacker. I frowned again as I felt myself being thrown down and a weight being pressed<br>against me. "B-B-L-OOD!" The ex human shrieked swiping out to attack my neck and wrists. I slammed  
>my fist into their boned face and wrenched them off me. I brought my slightly shaking hand to my face<br>touching my scratched cheek delicately. The ex human charged full force chanting over words incorrectly.  
>I analyzed the ex humans face, dark brown eyes with light ginger hair, with a female body.<br>"Pitty gril gona giv' me's blood!" She swiped knocking my head to the side. I quickly grabbed my beaded  
>cross necklace and flung it in her direction. My necklace extended and wrapped gracefully around her body,<br>pinning her arms to her sides, and over her struggling legs.

"Ples' I don' N-No!" I pulled tightly on my end slicing her body in all directions before she turned into dust.  
>Screams and shrieks where heard in the distance before I was surround by enraged level E's. There were<br>too many of them for me to take on and I couldn't plan an esape route in time. They charged at me.  
>"Kimi!" A glimpse of sloppy brown hair and smoke crossed my vision. I smiled for the first time today.<br>"Yagari!" I beamed wrapping my extended necklace around another level E's body before they disintegrated.  
>I was suddenly filled with warmth as I saw him despite my soaking uniform. Happiness. It made the whole<br>dying thing bearable. We were out numbered.

A market man had I remembered him- such a nice man, now charged at me. Long hair flung behind him as he jumped over Yagari an landed infront of me. The violent hit to the ribs caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of me,  
>I stumbled backwards. As sudden as he attacked he stopped, tilting his head to the side looking at me.<br>"Ye' Blo-od Smel" I struck my necklace out to him, as his eyes widened in re cognization.  
>"ye' got B-" Yagari didn't wait as he slashed him silencing his final words. I fell to my knees by the time we were<br>done, I was tired and in pain. I grasped my throat trying to rid the burning feeling. It felt like something was trying  
>to take over me, jerking me and pulling me at each end as if determine to see which side was stronger. stronger to<br>what though?

My ears flooded with words as Yagari started his familar chant about 'me being more educated into fight etc' which I  
>ignored completely finally his chant stopped.<br>"Are you hurt?" He grasp my chin between his thump and forefinger staring at the scratched on my cheek.  
>"I'm fine." I bit my lip waiting to be told off but nothing came except for a nod and 'be careful.'<br>The glint in his furious eyes as he looked behind me. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared with rage.  
>"What?" I began as I turned around. Yagari just shook his head and grabbed my arm tightly.<br>"Lets go." His order was my command. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! JUST FOUND MY INSPIRATION AGAIN! xd<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hates A Strong Word

* * *

><p><span>SUMMARY<span>

I Hated everything about HIM, HIS posture, HIS deep seductive eyes,HIS flirtatious slender body that moved intimately against his muscles but above all I HATE HIS VERY EXISTENCE. 

* * *

><p><span>Hates A Strong Word<span>

I had stumbled into the academy with an arm around Yagari's waist. "Meet at the abandoned green house straight after class everyday, no exceptions." I fisted his jacket as we climbed the steps supporting my injured leg. "I can't, I have guardian duties, Yu-" He looked at me. "No exceptions." I mumbled whilst rolling my eyes. Yagari nodded as he looked away towards my left. "You barely survived tonight. You are not trained." He spoke as he continued looking towards my left. I tried turning but he tugged me forward. "Why are you here?" I looked at him confused. "Headmaster." He looked straight head, studying the stones of the school. "Yes and?" He shook his head. "The least you know the better." He stated, pushing the office door open for us with one hand. "Well that doesn't help. Just by you saying that, makes me want to know more." He nodded. "Yes, and by that time. It'll be over and done with." He continued to pull me along, well, more like drag me. "How did you know were I was?" I said with a hint of annoyance. "Easy, your obviously upset." He half smirked, I shook my head. "NO!" I glared at the ground. "Your upset, you tend to walk mindlessly."

My mouth gaped open like a fish. "Well.." I said annoyed. He shook his head amusement dancing in his eyes. "Trained for six years and you still sit at a beginners level is not good enough, when you start to improve is when ill start telling you things, until then, you're a reliability." His eyes held no amusement any more but the seriousness of tonight's events lingered in the front of his mind. Yagari looked at my cheek, sweeping his thumb across my stratch before letting go of me all together and swiftly walked away without a glance back. Heat rose to cheeks in delight and embarrassment. Yagari had been my crush for a long time, since I started becoming of age, and my body started blooming into a woman. I touched my cheek with a small smile before embarrassingly glancing around to make sure no one saw our intimate session. I grasped the headmaster's door handle before letting my self in. Little did I know that someone had been watching our exchange with fire burning in their eyes.

"What a lovely surprise." The headmaster quickly did a glance before doing a double take. "What happened?" He questioned, pushing his chair back, and lightly grasping my chin. He examined the bruises and cuts before taking a first aid kit from one of the tall, wooden wardrobes. I pushed his hand away gently before muttering a soft. "level E's" He quickly set himself busy with healing me while I replayed the events. "Is that so?" He repeated after I finished the story, leaving out the part where Yagari and I had an intimate exchange. I blushed remembering it. "12 did you say?" my eyebrow's frowned in confusion. "I didn't say." I said pulling my hand out from his. "How did you know?" He avoided my glaze as he returned back behind his desk, heaving a sigh. "Look-" I interrupted him. "No! You look something is going on, and your not telling me!" I stood up, first aid kit forgotten. "How do you expect us to look after this school if there's something your not telling us." I stated more then annoyed. "It isn't your problem." He replied calmly. I smirked in satisfaction tilting my head to the side. "So there is something going on." He sighed in defeat. Raising up from his chair, he moved to look out into the massive window behind his desk over looking the school. "It's none of your concern, kim-" I slammed my fist on the table. "It is my concern, when it involves me getting attacked!" I shouted. "I will not repeat myself!" He shouted turning around to face me. "I am trying to protect you." He muttered to himself before dismissing me. I grabbed my muddied jacket before giving him one more glance then turned and left.

I continued walking across campus towards my dorm, to where the female students stayed. The moon was barely peeking over the cloudy sky, there were no stars out tonight, in fact, it was a dark, Gray, cold night. The wind swept the crushed leaves off the pavement, into the dark unknown. I rubbed my hands against my arms in an attempt to heat them up. I turned down into the valley of the court yard between the Sun dorm and the Night dorm. Anyone could tell the difference between the two dorms; one was dark while the other was light. I continued to stare off into the darker dorm. Shadows flickered across the building while the atmosphere felt tense, and deadly. I shook my head it must be my mind playing tricks on me. 

* * *

><p><span>AN

Sorry for the very long update. I will be redoing all chapters. I will be making them more intense; romance and suspense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hates a strong word**

I will be review all chapters.

_I hate everything about HIM, HIS powerful posture, HIS mysterious Red eyes, but most of all HIS very **Existence.**_

I drew a harsh breath. "Harder!" Yagari breathed, stepping an inch closer. I tried side stepping him but he effortlessly caught my elbow and pushed me to the ground with his pretend gun between my shoulder blades. "You're a reliability!" He spoke harshly into my ear before pushing himself off me. "You can't expect me to get anywhere with your unpleasant words." I growled back at him. "Unpleasant?" He muttered humorously before charging at me again. He struck with his right hand earning a painful moan from me. "I have plenty more unpleasant words for you." I glared at him. "I'm done." I told him, throwing the fingerless glove at his feet.

"Wasn't expecting you to give up so quickly." He declared picking up the glove. I turned back to him. "I wasn't expecting you to be so rude!" I stated back. He threw the glove back at me. "I'll let you go if you can beat me." He puffed on his smoke one last time before putting it out with his foot. "You know, I can't do that." I spoke putting the glove on. "I know you can't but at least try to put effort into it." The sun was beginning to set, we had been training for hours since school finished for the day. I clenched my hands together, hearing a few satisfactory clicks before stepping closer. Yagari grinned before re-flexing his muscles. I was beyond frustrated and tired. I threw a lazy hook he managed to catch before spinning me around with his hand at my throat. He shoved me away quickly. I stumbled, just managing to right my steps. I pressed my lips together. I charged at him this time, my frustration getting the best of me. He side stepped kneeing me in the thigh with a quick elbow to the chest.

My chest screamed out in pain as my thigh ached. "You are weak. We are done for tonight" With that Yagari turned away leaving me panting and in pain. My eyes stung in frustration. I continued to watch as he left the old green house. The next few hours where agony. It took me three times longer getting to the headmasters quarters. I looked towards the burning lights on the roof as I waited against the plushed chair outside. "Kimi, I was expecting you awhile ago.. how did it go?" He question as he opened the door. I nodded standing up. "Fine, I suppose." I look behind him to the occupied seat. "I was just passing by. Yagari said to bring you updates after each session." I shrugged it off all though I could feel the other occupant's eyes, his greedy, brown eyes.

"Don't be so put out, Kimi-" I looked at the headmaster digusied as he continued. "-Each day will get better, care to come in?" Headmaster questioned. I shook my head taking a sluggish step back. "No, the dorm girls are waiting for me." I lied. "Oh well let Master kuran walk you back, he is in fact heading that way." My eyes instintly went to his. Kuran had a mask of indifference. His legs were crossed at the knees and arms resting on the back of the luxurious chair. "I believe you are right, as always, headmaster." Kuran Praise elegantly walking between us. "Thank you, kaname." Headmaster replied giving me a wave in Kuran's direction. "Off with you now, kimi." I looked between kaname and the now empty spot. "I don't need your assistance, kuran." I spat his name a little too hateful. He looked at me with a frown on his face. "Kimi-" I quickly cut in. "I don't think we're on first name bases." I eagerly limped pass him towards the stairs, heading towards the girls dorm. "It has been too long" he contiuned standing and staring his eyes glinting in the darken corridor. "And many more to come." I muttered. The edges of my chest began to burn although I tried to convince myself it was from Yagari but I knew otherwise. Kuran continued to walk towards me coming inches away from my back.

"I have pleaded for your forgiveness but I will not let you walk away any longer, you need me." His scent envaded my senses. Swirling around with his back against the wall and my hand applied to his throat. "I do not need the likes of you." I stated, applying more pressure. He stared right into my eyes, I wasn't able to break contact until something electrifying halted inches above my head with only Kuran protecting me from it. "Don't Ruka." I attempted to pull away but the slight pressure against my lower back prevented me, I was held against him. "Leave." Was all he said staring into my eyes as his leaked red. I tried once again pulling away but his hold became firmer. Kuran turned his head towards the intruder and that's when I knew I had done wrong, small half moons of drawn blood appeared around his neck.

Rule one; Don't draw blood. Headmaster had told me the first day I started. Kuran's hand began to inch upward landing ever so softly against my neck drawing me closer. His fingers arrested my hair in a firm grip pulling my head to the side. He closed his eyes rubbing his nose against the side of my neck.


End file.
